1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for an automobile, and more particularly to a door for an automobile, which carries an upper end of a shoulder belt as a seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a conventional door of such a kind has been composed of a door frame 1 and a glass 2 which is guided along glass run rubbers 3 embraced in the door frame 1 as shown in FIG. 3. On an outer periphery of the door frame 1 a weatherstrip 4 is provided.
As shown in FIG. 1, to the door frame 1 is fixed a support 6 at the upper end of the shoulder belt 5. The support 6 is provided with a buckle 7 for releasing the shoulder belt in an emergency. A wire harness 8 extends from the buckle 7 to a belt wearing alarm device (not shown) provided on an instrument panel or the like for warning with a signal a driver of a status that the shoulder belt is not connected to the buckle 7. In the prior art, for the purpose of guiding the wire harness 8, the cross-sectional configuration of the door frame 1 is modified to form a groove 9 for receiving the wire harness 8 therein as shown in FIG. 2.
In this case, however, the wire harness 8 tends to remove from the groove 9 and therefore in order to prevent it extra parts such as covers 10 must be arranged on the groove. Furthermore, the exposed wire harness has an unaesthetical appearance.
In consideration of these disadvantages an arrangement as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 has been proposed. A cross-sectional configuration of a door frame 1 is modified to form a channel 11 through which a wire harness 8 extends. In order to arrange the wire harness 8 in the channel 11, however, the door frame 1 must be formed with a notch 12 which reduces a rigidity of the door frame 1 and the wire harness 8 is likely to be cut by an edge of the notch 12.